This invention relates to braces for rigidifying clothes washer agitators. A number of bracing devices have been proposed and used for years. They have taken many forms, such as corrugated cardboard elements capable of only a single use. In other instances, devices having a plurality of radially extending spoke-like elements have been employed in which each element was attached to the other by an elastic cord. More recently, a number of devices have been suggested which employ a resilient block of foam material intended to be fitted tightly, in a spoke-like array between the agitator of the machine and the upper end of the clothes basket and the machine housing. The present invention relates to an improved configuration of the foam block type agitator brace, which is somewhat simpler to manufacture and which provides improved holding and securing of the washing machine parts.
In brief, the present invention employs a number of individual braces which can be arranged in any radial spoke-like array. The blocks are formed from a resilient foamed plastic material such as foamed polyethylene. The inner end of the block is provided with a vertically extending V-shaped notch intended to engage the upper end of the agitator of the brace. A vertical extending slit is formed in the block from the bottom of the V-shaped arch and extends into the interior of the block to enable the inner wings to be spread somewhat to firmly engage the upper end of the agitator block. The outer end of the block is provided with a plurality of V-shaped grooves, each of which terminates in a horizontal slot which functions in a manner similar to the slotted V-shaped groove at the inner end of the block.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide an improved bracing device to firmly retain the agitator of top loading clothes washing machine for example, as during shipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved bracing structure of the type described in which individual braces may be removed or added easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which displays improved retention characteristics.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is simple to use and is of inexpensive manufacture.